SinDust
by kissthespider26
Summary: The REAL story of how Lord Asriel Belacqua and Mrs. Marisa Coulter fell in love, in hate and into Dust. also includes the birth of Lyra, the death of Edward Coulter and Marisa's turn to evil & the General Oblation Board.
1. Chapter 1

She felt his hands on her hips, demandingly pulling her closer.

He felt her hands on his chest, unknowingly staking a claim.

The golden monkey's arms were around the snow leopard, and they were both staring at each other with a restrained look of feverish lust.

His lips were over hers in an instant, forcing her backward against the wall. She opened her mouth for air, pulling back from him, so he gently pressed his lips to hers, asking for permission of entry. She became fiery, angry almost, as she kissed him back with a hungry passion. He gently slid his tongue into her mouth, causing her to gasp slightly, and moan with pleasure. She put her arms around his neck, forcing him closer and pulling his mouth harder against hers. Thank God there was no one else in the deserted hotel corridor.

_You're mine, _Asriel thought angrily, _Mine, God forbid, you should say no to me, My God you're beautiful._

_Oh, God, _Marisa thought desperately, _He can't do this to me. What about Edward?_

Almost as if he'd read her frightened thoughts, Asriel growled, "_Screw_ your husband."

Marisa pulled back angrily, and in defiance pushed him away. "Asriel, I'm _married_, for God's sake! You can't just expect me to take you in just because you're so rugged and manly, and sexy..."

Stelmaria growled.

She trailed off at the surprised but pleased look on his face and sulkily stalked away, muttering under her breath.

"How _dare you _take advantage of me, Asriel..."

He was behind her in several quick strides, catching her arm and pulling her body against his, his hand tight around her wrist. She tried to pull away, but he only held her closer each time. She let out a soft scream of frustration and fright. The golden monkey looked around as the snow leopard cornered him.

"Asriel, what are you doing?" she said softly, "You know we can't do this. It's against the Church-!"

"What about it? That story about the priest having a baby secretly, what about that?" he said defensively, his hand still locked over hers.

"I'm not a priest," she said matter-of-factly, "Im a-!"

Her protest was cut short when a male voice floated from around the corner.

"Marisa? Darling, are you there?"

"Shit. Edward." She said, her face going an inhuman shade of white. The golden monkey tried to pull away from Stelmaria, who was holding him down with one paw.

"Asriel, please. If he finds out that I'm in lo- am in this relationship, he'll kill me."

Asriel knew she wasn't joking.

He pressed her against the wall, enveloping her in his musky scent.

"To remember me by." He said simply, kissing her again before disappearing with a soft growl from Stelmaria.

"_There _you are, darling!" Edward said charmingly. He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, making her wince and the golden monkey shudder as the emerald snake licked its face.

Marisa looked down at the floor, too ashamed of what she was feeling for another man. She felt like screaming in anger and frustration. Why was it that she had a perfectly loving husband, but didn't love him back?

_Great. Twenty-five years of training of etiquette__, polite manners, and how to not show your feelings. Then one look from that gorgeous man and it all goes out the window. _Marisa thought defeatedly.

Without realising it, she sighed loudly. Then, as she noticed Edward staring at her curiously, she quickly attempted to cover up her mistake.

"Oh, sorry darling! I'm just so tired!" she tittered, covering up a fake yawn.

"Oh," Edward said, "I've got some bad news, honey."

"Oh?" she said, interestedly.

"I'm going to be away for a week, ok?"

She turned an even lighter shade of white. Just when the color had been draining back into her face!

"No," she whispered, her thoughts flickering again to Asriel. _Who _knows what he would try when Edward was gone! "Can't you stay? No, can I come with you?" she pleaded.

"No, I'm sorry, darling. Business with the boys. No wives allowed." He said proudly.

_Sexist pigs!_

He walked with her to the front desk, where his bags were already packed and waiting with a bellboy. He kissed Marisa goodbye, and she clung to him desperately, something she was not known to do. Her dæmon clung to his, moaning pitifully. The snake slithered away disgustedly. Edward pried Marisa's hands away from his now rumpled shirt.

"Marisa, I won't be away _that _long. Goodness, someone would think that you don't want to be left alone." He laughed uneasily, waving goodbye to her and disappearing through the revolving door.

She felt like crying. But crying is _not _something Marisa Coulter does, let alone in public. But what she _did _do was go back to her room, drink five Scotches and pass out on the floor.

She was awakened by a _throbbing _headache and a very familiar laugh.

"What did you _do _to yourself, Marisa? God, I thought you were dead! Don't do that again, OK?"

She growled, a sound not unlike that of his snow leopard.

"Hey, calm down. You're lucky I'm here, anyway. Lucky I put you in your bed before an innocent Lord came along who wanted a bit of _fun._" He laughed.

"Oh, shutup." She snarled.

Marisa sat up to find that she was still in her dress from the night before and she _was_ in her own bed.

"You look so peaceful when you sleep." He said, unknowingly.

She turned around to face him. "Huh?"

"All the stress is gone from your face and you look very calm. I was about to climb in there to join you."

She glared at him.

He put his hands up. "No offense."

She collapsed back onto the bed in a dead faint.

He laughed to himself. "That's got to be one of the worst hangovers I've ever _seen_."

He pulled the blankets back onto her back and over her shoulders, and kissed her gently on the cheek, stroking her soft blonde curls. He hung a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door and walked away.

Marisa sighed, pushing back her soft ringlets as she stared at the portrait on the wall. Another old man's dead lover, or whatever, she assumed. She was at the art museum in Denver, and was NOT admiring the paintings.

"Dreadfully boring, isn't it?" Asriel said, making her jump.

"God, don't do that to me, Asriel." She gasped, holding a hand to her head.

He laughed. "Enjoying your hangover? I mean, day?" he said innocently.

"Very much, Thankyou." She said stiffly, and then walked away to her room.

"Hey, Coulter, I was just joking! Christ, you women are all the same." He muttered under his breath.

She spun round, her crystal blue eyes flashing angrily. "I'm not like all the other girls." She said, her British accent showing. And with a haughty flick of her hair, she turned away to the door.

"That man is _impossible._" Marisa said angrily as she dressed herself for tonight's party, her dæmon grooming his golden fur to a captivating shine.

The monkey growled in agreement.

"I mean, _how _can he treat me like a whore? One of those witches he would bed like a common slut!"

The monkey chittered fiercely, pulling its own fur in frustration.

She slipped the black dress on, over her shoulders, her dæmon modestly averting his eyes.

Marisa stepped out from behind the curtain and draped a golden chain of glimmering pearls around her neck. She hung delicate pearl earrings in her ears and the golden monkey wound a black ribbon around her shining curls. Then her dæmon passed her the lipstick and she gently rubbed it on her lips. She took her golden clutch purse with onyx jewels off the dresser, and checked that the black matching onyx purse was inside.

All the remaining hotel occupants could see was an intoxicating sight as she left for the party. With a flourish, the beautiful woman and her golden monkey dæmon stepped through the revolving door, the woman's dress swirling behind her.

Marisa stepped through the door of the grand ballroom and had to restrain a gasp. From the ceiling hung millions of tiny crystals and coloured gems.

But WORST of all was the sight of Lord Asriel Belacqua walking towards her. Her and her dæmon looked around in fear, she afraid of the man, the monkey, Stelmaria.

The man's dæmon stepped closer to hers, purring seductively.

Asriel smiled dangerously at her, and Marisa felt as if he would sweep her away then and there, and it thrilled her. She had never been courted in this way before. She'd had lovers, yes, many, but _this_ was totally different.


	2. Chapter 2

There was nothing Marisa could do but take Asriel's hand and move into the crowd unflinchingly

There was nothing Marisa could do but take Asriel's hand and move into the crowd unflinchingly. She couldn't help but like the feeling of his hand on hers and his arm around her waist. She had to bite back a moan when his hand went a bit too far down her hips.

The golden monkey looked at Stelmaria and licked his lips sadly. She growled suggestively.

Asriel led her to the dance floor, obediently she followed, nearly tripping once she saw him turn around and smile. Marisa flinched as he put his hand around her waist, up to her back. He pulled her to him almost forcefully. She placed her hand in his gently and they started off as the centre couple.

The golden monkey and the snow leopard were circling each other to the rhythm of the waltz. Marisa was trying her hardest to not look into Asriel's eyes and fall in love, but it was _so hard_. She wanted to scream and break things, and hurt him. But there was still that tiny amount of feeling inside her heart for him.

_How dare he lead me along like this, just because he knows he has a hold on me..._

_No, he does NOT have anything on me...except those wandering HANDS OF HIS! _

_What am I, a genie in a bottle?_

Marisa scowled, looking him right in the eye as she jerked away from him, but he pulled her back into his arms with a twirl, making it look like they did it on purpose.

She sighed mentally as the dance turned into a slow one and she rested her head on his chest, not wanting to ruin the moment. He pulled her closer, into his warm chest. She sighed, inhaling his masculine scent. She closed her eyes and sang softly under her breath.

Asriel kissed the top of her head, his own eyes scanning the ballroom for any sign of threat. Their dæmons pressed up against each other, they circled slowly. The song slowed and ended. She lifted her head from his chest, smiling approvingly. He smiled back, a challenge.

They left the dance floor, their dæmons following behind them, both bumping each other playfully. Their tails linked together, they lay on the floor side by side while their humans sat dangerously close together. Asriel leaned closer and put his lips on Marisa's neck, making her shiver involuntarily. She giggled softly, her head too close to his. She leaned closer to him, giving him a quick kiss and pulling away hurriedly in case anyone saw, but he moved near her again and she leaned in closer. He slid an arm around her waist and whispered in her ear.

"Don't tease me, Marisa," he said, rolling her name around on his tongue like sugar, "I'm not one to be patient. And you're teasing."

He sat back in his chair smugly as she breathed out slowly, trying not to panic. What did he mean by that? Or, why was he telling her this now?

_Because he wants to bed you by tonight,_ a small voice whispered in her mind, _he's only for the package, not the personality._

Her head snapped up and she moved away from him promptly.

Her dæmon did the same.

Asriel frowned. Stelmaria moved closer to the monkey, smoothly licking his fur. The dæmon lay back, swooning.

If anyone had, at that moment, looked back from the speeches going on up front, something about the Spectres, they would have noticed a couple slipping through the large doors into the cold night, their dæmons following willingly.

Asriel pushed her behind the dark shadow of a column, and they passionately embraced, neither wanting to let go. Marisa realized what she was doing and tried to pull away, but Lord Asriel Belacqua wasn't having any of it.

He growled in to her ear, "Do not pay attention to what you _think,_ Marisa! Give in to what you _feel_."

And with that she was off, kissing him like she had never kissed Edward. Asriel explored her mouth with his tongue fervently, before enticingly biting her bottom lip, making it brighter than its natural pink. She groaned, pushing her lips hard against his, giving back what was taken with vehemence.

He hailed a carriage, both of them climbing in and continuing where they left off. He pulled her onto his lap, pushing his hands up her dress, stroking her thighs. She gasped unintentionally and he gave her a wide smile before kissing her again. They were fortunate that Asriel lived only a short way away, otherwise who knows what might have happened in that carriage?

Mwahahahahahahahahahaha

Nice cliffhanger, eh?


	3. Chapter 3

They pushed through the revolving door of Asriel's hotel and, with his hand around her waist, he ushered her into the elevator, where they resumed their intense makeout session

They pushed through the revolving door of Asriel's hotel and, with his hand around her waist, he ushered her into the elevator, where they resumed their intense makeout session.

He managed to hit the button of his floor with his shoe while desperately trying to not take Marisa there and then.

The snow leopard and the golden monkey were kissing each other's faces and crooning.

The lift stopped and Marisa practically fell out, dragging Asriel with her. They rushed along the hall, stopping at the end.

Asriel slammed Marisa up against his door, making her wince and whimper in pain but smile in anticipation.

His mouth smashed against hers, causing their lips to moisten and swell.

Somehow, I have no idea, they managed to get the door open and fell into the bedroom, Asriel kicking it shut behind him.

Oooooh, somebody's plannin on getting some BOOTY 2nite!


	4. WARNING

WARNING

**WARNING****!**

**This next chapter & maybe some following will contain sexual and/or explicit content!**

**You HAVE been warned!**

**Thankyou.**


	5. Chapter 4

They fell onto the bed, kissing overpoweringly. He was tired of this game she was playing, and he wanted her. He moved his lips to her neck, kissing and nipping and biting. At one point he even licked all the way up to her earlobe, and she gave a soft cry of desire.

The golden monkey and the snow leopard fought, both yearning for the other, each one trying to overwhelm the other.

Their humans were both having the same bewildering problem. He angrily pushed her dress up her thighs and pulled it over her head while she yanked his shirt off, running her hands over his muscular chest appreciatively.

He breathed staggeringly, kissing her breasts with needless infatuation, gently kissing his way to her collarbone and up her neck.

She ran her fingers over his tensed forearms and kissed his sweating neck.

_My turn now._

She kissed his face, neck and chest in a very moist procession and within minutes, she had him moaning her name. She smiled, almost satisfied.

"Marisa..." he said, hushed and moved on top of her. She slowly took his pants off, whispering seductive words in his ear.

He quickly took off her underclothes as well as his own and breathed slowly, almost primally. He pushed himself inside her and she gave an almost inaudible cry of delight and pleasure. He moved slowly inside her, getting used to the pace before speeding up and causing her to gasp rapidly and beads of perspiration appear on her neck and face.

They were both _so _close. His powerful thrusts were enough to cause her large bruising to the thighs and she paid back every bruise he gave her by sinking her nails into his back and causing him painful pleasure.

"Come on _Mrs_. _Edward Coulter_." He snarled, slamming his body into hers one last time before she screamed with pleasure and arched her back into him while he exhaled slowly, almost gasping for air.

The golden monkey screeched and the snow leopard yowled with ardor.

He rolled off of her to the other side of the bed.

"Marisa, you are _not _like all the other girls." He said simply.

And they slept.

--

Was it too short 4 U? I tried my best ppls, but there's more to come! Ithink!


	6. Chapter 5

When she awoke the next morning, Asriel was still asleep. She stretched and yawned, rolling over.

The golden monkey yawned, showing needle sharp teeth. He looked over at Stelmaria enquiringly and found her awake with one eye open.

Marisa noticed this, and spun around to find Asriel awake and sitting up beside her. Her heart practically jumped out of her chest, he had that effect on her. But she wasn't about to let _him _know that, as Marisa Coulter is and Marisa Coulter does.

"You know, we really shouldn't do this, someone's bound to find out and if Edward comes home, who knows what-!" she was cut off abruptly by Asriel pressing a kiss to her lips to shut her up. It worked. He pulled away, seemingly without interest. But she didn't see his face as he looked away.

"-will happen" she finished awkwardly.

Her dæmon leapt up into her arms, and she spent a few moments kissing him, stroking his glossy fur and whispering soothing words only he could hear.

Asriel called Stelmaria and said a few brief words to her, which she responded to in kind.

Not ready to get out of bed _just _yet, and especially as she was not clothed in _front _of Asriel.

Quite sure she was contradicting herself, Marisa mentally scolded herself.

She lay back and pulled the sheets over her milky skin to cover her nakedness. Asriel did the same, curling himself behind her and whispering in her ear.

"Why not out of bed, my love?"

"Tired." She whined, turning over and burying her face in his chest. He smiled and unknown to her, took a small pair of scissors and gently and quietly snipped of one of her golden locks, putting it into a small box on the nightstand. When he had put away all suspicious items, he chuckled softly.

"What?" she said, her voice muffled by the pillows.

"Why are you too uncomfortable to show yourself to me in the morning?"

She lifted her head up to turn and look at him.

"I'm not dressing myself in front of my lov- ...you!"

"Why not?" he said, feigning shock. "You've gotten _un-_dressed in front of me, just last night, I might add."

She scowled. Then she made the fault of looking into his cold blue eyes, those confusing ice-orbs.

"Because it's dif-!"

"Don't tell me that it's different, Marisa. There is _no _difference between them." His voice was dangerously calm, and the way he was stroking her shoulder aroused her. She gazed into his ice blue eyes and he stared right back into her endless spiraling sapphire ocean, each trying to seek the answer from one another but each coming up with (ostensibly to them), the wrong answer.

_Love._

_Love._

"_I can't love him! This was just a fling, a one-time thing, an affair! I don't love him! I can't I can't oh God oh, love, oh shit."_

"_Stelmaria, are you thinking the same about that primate? Because, I think I'm having a brain aneurysm or something. What little mind blip could tell me that?! Surely she's pretty...attractive...captivating...stunning...gorgeous...beautiful...ravishing...amazing..."_

He growled like a starved snow leopard and she practically purred with glee. They both surrendered, even though they didn't know it, their minds and their souls. And as they kissed, both their hearts went to each other and locked themselves together, neither about to lose the other.

"Asriel..." she moaned as his hands moved over her curves.

"Marisa..." he hissed back as her fingers memorized the feeling of his muscular abdomen. He had been touched before, but God, never in this way.

As they kissed passionately, they both fell into love, and into Dust, each feeling like this affair would never end.

--

You like?

I hope you do, I racked my bloody BRAINS to think of this! Lol, so, enjoy, and I'll try to come up with some more for my favorite FF fans!

And especially, my favorite reader, DramaDemon!


	7. Chapter 6

"Asriel, what do you think of this one?" Marisa said sweetly, stepping out from behind the dressing screen.

Asriel's mouth fell open. He quickly snapped it shut again, but it was too late.

There she stood, in all her glory, wearing a shimmering dress out of golden silk, flowing to her hips and flaring out to her feet, where she had on golden silk high heels. Her hair was wavy today, just perfect. And the way the sunlight was streaming through her bedroom windows made her almost not viable to defy.

"Do you _really _like it?" she asked contentedly, giving him a knowing glance.

"It's all the same to me." He said simply, brushing off his feelings and her happy mood.

Her pleasant smile quickly turned into a nasty scowl. The golden monkey bared his teeth and turned away from Stelmaria rudely.

"Fine!" she snapped as she strode behind the screen where she yanked the dress off and put on a different one, more seductive. It was a rusty brown dress, but with a metallic finish with a _very _low cut back. It had no straps and it emphasized her breasts with the front of the dress, glitter splayed across the front and the cups ended pointed upwards with an evil sharp finish.

And her dæmon put her favourite necklace around her neck, one that her first, or second, or third, or fourth or fifth or sixth lover had given her. She couldn't remember. It was in the shape of an angel with its arms flung upwards and a rare pearl dangled from it. It was worth quite a large sum of money, which was the only reason she kept it. Not for sentimental purposes, of course.

She brushed her hair back and walked out with her golden monkey on her shoulder, neither one paying any attention to their mates.

Stelmaria yowled mournfully as Marisa and her dæmon walked out the door, betraying Asriel's confusion and unhappiness.

Asriel caught up to her and grabbed her around the waist, turning her to face him. She squirmed in his grip, looking uncomfortable, but loving it all the same. His gaze drifted down to her lips, which were pink and full, and right then, now, looked extraordinarily inviting. She opened her mouth slightly, giving Asriel a view of her pink tongue, enough to make him go insane. He leaned forward, stopping a hair's breath away from her lips. She breathed out, almost knocking him senseless. He leaned in further, and brushed his mouth across hers, making her shiver. She put her hand to his cheek, just under his jaw, and pulled him in closer, stroking his skin, not wanting to stop, wanting more.

Stelmaria was purring a distant hum of pleasure as the golden monkey stroked her fur.

As Asriel and Marisa headed right back the way they'd come, she followed Asriel as he pulled her through the door, but had no need to close it because in the next moment, he had her pressed up against it, slamming it and turning the lock. He ravaged her mouth with his own, making her wince and moan while all the time pulling him closer, causing his body to be pressed fully against hers.

The golden monkey was uttering shorts squeaks and chitters, enough to make Stelmaria growl and pin him to the wall.

"Asriel, we _need _to be at a very important meeting...oh, to hell with it." She said, kissing him fully and with occupied motivation.

Someone knocked on the door loudly, causing Marisa to jump and turn her head to the side, which caused Asriel's mouth to catch her ear. He shrugged mentally and began kissing her neck, pushing her harder against the door, which began to complain and groan under Asriel's burly weight and Marisa's light body.

"Umm, anyone there?" Marisa said, shocked and angered at how breathless she sounded.

Asriel growled and began going down a bit _too _low that it forced Marisa to let out a low, guttural groan and shift her weight, which only provoked Asriel further.

Their dæmons were in a passionate embrace, neither bothering to answer the dæmon on the other side of the door.

"Er, howsekeepin', madam. Shall I come back later, ma'am?"

"Yes, please do, we're quite in the middle o-!" Asriel was cut off by Marisa's frantic mouth against his, which made him quite satisfied at the way he was being shut up.

"Err, yes ma'am. Whatever you say, ma'am." With that, the short stocky lady and her Scottish Terrier dæmon plodded down the stairs, leaving an awful silence.

"They're gone." Marisa whispered.

"Good," Asriel smirked, "_Now _we can have some fun."

--

I'm not telling _what _kind of fun they had...im leaving it up to your imagination!


	8. Chapter 7

There were two days left until Edward came home

There were two days left until Edward came home. There was a ball that night.

Marisa was going.

Asriel was going.

This means _fun_.

Marisa virtually slipped through the doors as silently as water, not giving away her position to anyone who may have been around. The golden monkey watched her move inaudibly and followed. They whispered sweet words in their own language to each other, both stopping and listening for their lovers, hoping they would come along. Which they did, without a resonance.

"Hello, my love," Asriel murmured, making Marisa jump and her dæmon tremble with excitement as his dæmon slowly circled hers, their blue eyes dark with lust and intense longing.

He smiled perilously, warning her to not taunt. She proceeded to kiss him slowly, but unobtrusively, not giving the game away _yet._

The golden monkey diffidently stroked Stelmaria's fur, murmuring softly under his breath. Asriel's dæmon purred seductively.

One of Asriel's hands moved over Marisa's breasts while the other was entwined in her luscious golden tresses. She moanedas he claimed her, backing into a deserted office. She squealed in surprise and delight when he picked her up and slipped her smoothly onto a desk, where he proceeded to kiss her painfully and longingly. His hands were wandering _everywhere_. She had to resist from screaming impatiently as one of his hands slipped down the back of her dress. She put her hands to his torso and began to quickly unbutton his shirt, running her cool fingers over the muscular lines in his chest. The room began to heat up with them as they both let instinct take over, and Marisa let go of her lover long enough to whisper in his ear, "_Follow_ _me_."

They hurriedly smoothed over their clothes and hair, checking for any 'wardrobe malfunctions' and left the office, soon quitting the building. Their dæmons were escorting each other bodily across the road. The snow leopard let out a sensual purring hum of anticipation. They entered the revolving doors of Marisa's home not long after. Stelmaria growled uneasily at being in an unfamiliar dæmon's home (Edward's). Marisa led Asriel to the bedroom, her dæmon leading his along by an invisible heartstring.

He laid her onto the soft bed, kissing her once before slowly taking off her clothes and dismissingly dropping them on the floor. She wanted to scream, to cry, to be angry. But she couldn't. In turn she felt her body respond to his, and she felt frightened for once in her long time as Edward Coulter's wife. Asriel finished removing her clothes and sat back, and looked at her. Looked at her lying in the sunlight that was streaming in through the curtains. Looked at her through his own eyes, the eyes of a passionate lover's affair. He took a photogram machine out of his pocket and sapped one photo of her, but not before she managed to _just _cover herself with the sheet, so only a slight swell of the top of her breasts was to be seen, as well as her long legs, reaching out from under the immodest silk covers. He pulled the sheet of her and kissed her body, neck, face, breasts, stomach, until she was crying out for him to make love to her.

The golden monkey dæmon cried and begged the snow leopard dæmon to love him.

Asriel murmured in Marisa's ear, and she smiled breathlessly and began to undress _him._ She did it agonizingly slow, and he was struggling to not tear off his clothes and take her without a care. She slowly slipped off his underwear, and after a scrutinizing stare, she looked up to meet his eyes, and there was barely a second of silence between them until their mouths met, with a hungry passion unknown to them, as their dæmons played on the floor, teasing each other.

Marisa's mind raced, trying to answer itself _why _this man was able to stir up such feelings inside her to make her want him this much. When they melted into each other, she let out a soft moan, waiting for when he would whisper in her ear. When they both came, she cried out, tears blurring her vision.

_What did I do to deserve an amazing man such as this?_

Then she remembered.

_I don't deserve him. Because he is not mine and I belong to another._

She tried to ignore the fact that Asriel would be leaving the country soon, and that Edward would be home soon. She sighed sadly, and that tear, that one cursed tear that fell down her cheek, staining the suede bedcovers and making Asriel look up and smile.

She smiled back sadly, and as she slipped into unconsciousness, she whispered, "_I love you, Asriel._"

--

The whole time I was writing this, I was soooo wanting to cry! Dunno why tho. Heavy sigh.

Marisa

Asriel

3


	9. Chapter 8

When she awoke later in the afternoon, no one was there but her and her dæmon, so she proceeded to get out of bed and get herself ready. She guessed that Asriel would be at his own home, preparing for the ball.

She ran herself a hot bath, ignoring her maid when there was a knock at the door. Her monkey decided for once to bathe properly while she was washing. He filled the sink with warm water, splashing it over his glowing fur with mirth. Marisa washed her hair and stepped out of the water. Her dæmon stared at her steaming body for a few moments until she snarled at him to look away, which he did, in a hurry. She covered herself with a fluffy white towel, walking back into her bedroom.

She slipped open her wardrobe doors, running her fingers over the suede, and the silks and the furs. She chose a caramel silk dress with a cashmere wrap, slipping the material over her shoulders with a fixation for perfection. She sang one low note under her breath, more of a hum.

When the grandfather clock struck eight o'clock, Marisa and the golden monkey accompanied each other to the front door, both captivating every human and dæmon they crossed. When a young boy and his whippet dæmon offered her gloves, Marisa graciously accepted, and the boy gazed at her with adoration in her eyes as her dæmon patted his. She strode out the door, making sure that everyone around her did not tread on the hem of her dress.

She stepped into her private carriage, and with a slash of a whip, it started off to the Grand Theatre (Hall & Ballroom.)

She thoughtfully played with her dæmon's fur, not noticing a twinge of pain in her side until he warningly bit her fingers, and it was then that she realized she had been nervously twisting his fur and skin. She gathered him into her arms and stroked his fur, murmuring into his ear, and sobbing softly. He chattered back quietly, stroking her face and kissing her lips. She curled up on the coach seat, tears messing her makeup as she pulled her dæmon to her breast, stroking him continuously, not allowing herself to lose control. When the carriage stopped, she checked her jewellery and makeup, smoothing away any telltale signs that she had been crying. Her dæmon sighed sadly, not wanting to leave her and suck up to other dæmons.

She stepped out of the carriage, pulling her hood over her lustrous hair, trying desperately to hide her face. She knew that anyone who knew her would recognize her dress sense and therefore recognize her. After she had claimed herself as Mrs. Edward Coulter at the ballroom door, she slipped into the garden, smoothly flowing across the grass before falling dramatically onto a stone bench.

--

The monkey is nameless and never speaks, which gives him an added air of mystery. He has a shiny mane like his human, but also a cunning and manipulative side that can **burst forth in rage**. As director Weitz says, "He's creepy, that boy monkey."


	10. Chapter 9

Marisa was startled as a low male voice cut through the serene night air.

"You shouldn't be here, you know. The garden is forbidden to all visitors."

Marisa spun around in shock and anger, to find a man with stunning handsome features and a fox for a dæmon.

His dæmon matched his looks. Cunning yet devious.

He sat down next to Marisa, very closely. She eyed him circumspectly. He rested his hand on the bench between them. He leaned closer to her, whispering.

"You're quite attractive. What is your name?" he said smoothly, and Marisa was almost certain she had met her match.

"I am seeing another, if those were your intentions." She replied haughtily, moving away from him. He angrily shifted his eyes over her body, making her feel small and frightened. She held her head up, contradicting her fright, and stood up, drawing herself to her full height.

"I must be going now. Good evening."

He quickly caught hold of her wrist, stopping her abruptly in her tracks. She calmly voiced her thoughts.

His dæmon caught ahold of hers, smiling, showing glittering teeth.

"If you do not unhand me at once, I shall call for a guard. How _dare _you treat me in this impertinent manner?"

"To hell with what I dare." He said. "And how can the guards come, because I'm certain they won't hear you scream." He hissed, making her squirm and cry out in terror. He brought her nearer to him, reaching out, and she noticed that he had a knife concealed in his shadowed hand.

"I know you." He whispered, "I once courted you. You pushed me away after toying with my emotions for a few months. So, this may be a little payback. See who's the stronger one NOW."

She was suddenly gripped with panic and she struggled, angering him enough so that he held his blade to her neck.

The golden monkey howled quietly. The fox dæmon smiled voraciously.

"If I were you, I would be very, _very quiet._" He whispered calmly.

"Just slit my throat now, I'm of no use to you." she choked out.

He laughed softly, as if her remark was somehow amusing towards him. "Nonsense, my dear. If I wanted to harm _you, _your blood would already be gushing out of your neck like a waterfall." As he spoke his last words, he laughed in her ear as he stroked her arm and brushed her breast.

She couldn't remember anything after that, because right then, a quick rush of color and speed whipped the man's head back, breaking his neck, releasing his hold on Marisa and the fox dæmon screamed in pain, backing away from the monkey dæmon. The fox vanished.

And everything was gone.

--

"...you would have thought she'd have cried for help..."

"..._oui, _she did not even scream, monsieur."

"Yes, ladies, thankyou. I'll take it from here." He said.

_Asriel. Asriel! ASRIEL!_

She was suddenly aware of a pair of very warm and familiar hands around her body.

Marisa's eyes flew open, and she flung herself onto Asriel, crying and sobbing.

He made no reaction, but instead brought her face to his, breathing softly and whispering small concerns, was she alright, what did he do to her, and just to make her happy, he killed the bastard.

Stelmaria growled and smoothly purred into the golden monkey's ear, comforting him.

Marisa nodded numbly in response, moving her face to his neck and kissing the skin there. Her hands gently massaged the back of his neck, and she sighed with satisfaction. Asriel's muscles tensed and he pulled her away abruptly. She pouted.

"I must take you back home. You need rest."

She scowled, but did as he said.

When the got back to her home, and up to her room she kissed him, but he pushed her away again.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this."

Her face darkened dangerously.

"Fine. Fine! Maybe you SHOULD have let that man violate me. Who knows, maybe I'd have died. That would have been a lucky break for you, now wouldn't it?"

Asriel's face was at hers in an instant, causing her frantically beating heart to nearly stop.

"Don't you dare say that. Don't you ever, EVER assume that I do not care about you. I have more feelings for you than that stupid husband of yours. He couldn't give his own dæmon for you as I would."

She slapped him, hard. He did nothing to stop it. He knew it was coming. Her dæmon struck his across the face and chittered fiercely.

He sighed, and brought his face closer to hers.

"I hate you." She said, in between gritted teeth, eyes downcast.

The golden monkey growled at Stelmaria.

"That is very good, my lovely Marisa. Hate and love are both very passionate emotions."

She stared at him angrily, and he brought his mouth down on hers, impatiently and she was his once again. She pulled back, wanting to be the one to say the last word, but he covered her lips with hers in a moment, forcing her to willingly comply. She mumbled in between kisses, "...hate you...very...angry...and...love...you...but...you...very...demanding...and...annoy...ing...-!"

"Shut_up_." He moaned, kissing her hard.

Teeth bumped, tongues met, lips kissed and hands touched.

They were both in desperate need for one another.

Neither about to say no and neither about to refuse the other one love they were emotionally, physically or spiritually able to give.

They fell onto her dressing table, spilling her jewellery and breaking her hand mirror. Neither one noticed. Asriel set Marisa on the bed, running his hands over her luscious curves and rubbing her hips in a sexual exploit.

She angrily pushed him over and sighed. Edward would be home in the morning, wouldn't he? That only made her kisses for Asriel all the more ardent.

He moved on top of her, sighing into her lips. She angrily responded with a furious bite to his lower lip, making him growl loudly in pain. He quickly undressed her, and she tore off his own clothes, causing one or two buttons to fly cross the bedroom. He pushed himself inside of her, hard, making her whimper in pain as it quickly turned to pleasure.

As they moved rhythmitically with each other, they made love with a promise and a whisper.

They fell asleep when they had satisfied their immediate want and need for the other. Their dæmons slept together, peaceful. In love.

--

Asriel's and Marisa's promise:

**Sometimes - often, in fact - love is better than business.**

And that small whisper...

**A title isn't really that important.**


	11. Chapter 10

When Marisa had awoken that morning, there was noone there.

_Figures, _she thought.

Edward would be returning home any hour now. She nervously pressed a hand to her stomach, but frowned as a quick bout of nausea washed over her. It suddenly ran up her throat, as if from the depths of her stomach...

She pressed a hand to her mouth and ran for the bathroom.

-----------------------------------------------

One hour later, after completely emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl, Marisa was dressed and preened to kill. (Almost literally.)

Soon _(very soon) _after being sick, Marisa had rinsed her mouth of all traces of stomach acid. Every ten minutes she felt like her legs would collapse underneath her, and she often had to hold onto a nearby table to steady herself.

The golden monkey was gently swaying on the spot, in danger of fainting.

-------------------------------------------------

"Edward!"

Marisa practically sung his name as he stepped through the door. She embraced him, not because she missed him, but because she was scared. I know it sounds stupid, Marisa Coulter, scared? But, yes, she was scared. Scared of what had happened last night. Scared of what happened this morning. Scared that she was pregnant.

-------------------------------------------------

Her dæmon flung itself onto his, stroking its shining coils and muttering soft words only Marisa could understand.

Edward pulled always slowly, but not before planting a full, moist kiss right on her shiny pink lips. She smiled sweetly, a fake, honey smile, one that she only reserved for her husband and rich lords. Edward had decided to take advantage of her affectionate state.

"Well, darling, affectionate, are we not?"

She smiled again, at a loss for words.

When she found her tongue again, she stammered out, "Y...yyes, Edward, I missed you _so _much, darling!" she tittered, pecking him on the cheek.

He smiled radiantly. Obviously, when he came home after a week's worth of being away from her, he only expected one thing. She smiled again, a big fake smile that only showed that she was hurting inside and was achingly empty. But of course Edward didn't notice that. He only wanted what every man wants before everything else. Still smiling, Marisa led him in to the bedroom and closed the door.

-------------------------------------------------

"Marisa?" Asriel called nervously.

She ignored him and continued to cross the path into the church. She knelt down in front of the crucifix and began murmuring a prayer.

The golden monkey's eyes were shut, ignoring Stelmaria.

Asriel was sitting on a bench behind her, visibly uncomfortable at being in a church.

"Marisa, what is wrong? Is it Edward? You can divorce."

"Marisa finished praying and crossed herself before turning to him. He could see that her eyes were bloodshot from crying.

"Asriel." She said. Her voice shook.

Her dæmon miserably muttered to Stelmaria, his words inaudible.

"Yes?" he replied, instantly worried.

She leaned up and whispered in his ear, "I am with child."

She pulled back, surveying his face for a reaction. He was dumbstruck and therefore speechless. She pressed her face against his chest. "Please, darling, say something." She whispered fearfully.

The monkey cuddled into the snow leopard's silver fur, only managing small squeaks.

He pulled back and watched her for a moment.

Then he pulled away, saying, "Yes, Marisa. I should have expected this to happen. I will make arrangements."

"For what?" she called after him as he retreated outside and she was left alone.

-------------------------------------------------

"Asriel!" she cried, flinging herself into his arms as he walked through his office door.

"Marisa? I told you not to come here. Edward will find us together and _God _knows what he will do to you." He spoke angrily.

She scowled at him.

Her dæmon growled.

"Fine!" she said hotly, her skin giving off a bizarre metallic scent, "I will go and tell him anyway, seeing as it's _your _baby-"

He silenced her with a hand to her mouth, angering her further.

The golden monkey reeled back from the snow leopard's heavy paw over his face.

"Don't touch me!" Marisa snarled. She had brought her hand back, as if to strike him, but it was then she saw the large and stern woman standing behind him. She stopped, but did not put her hand down.

The monkey dæmon started and peered at the brown hawk that sat on the woman's shoulder.

"Who are _you_?" Marisa spat.

"This is Mrs. Costa." Asriel explained, "She will be looking after the baby, being its nurse, kind of a second mother. The baby and Mrs Costa will be at my house. She is pregnant as well, and so will be able to look after it."

"I am not having a _Gyptian _looking after my baby!" Marisa hissed.

"The woman's face screwed up in anger, and her dæmon moved forward threateningly. Marisa stepped forward as well, dæmon on her shoulder, their hands tensed, nails extended.

Their eyes had narrowed in challenge. Marisa thought for a good second, and recovered her dignity. Her golden dæmon relaxed.

"Take care of my baby. Guard it with your life." Marisa said in an invisible plead. The large woman nodded solemnly, in understanding and left the room with a soft squawk from her dæmon.

Asriel embraced Marisa, placing a hand on her quickly swelling stomach.

"You're soft." He said quietly. She nodded, and he brought her lips to meet his in a sweet kiss, hugging her beautiful body closer to his.

He then noticed that her icy blue eyes were filling with tears, and he brought up a hand to wipe them away.

"Marisa." He said, the name sounding like honey from his lips, "Don't be ashamed or upset, our baby is a blessing." He said, struggling to find words.

She sniffed, and pushed his hands away, leaving him feeling more than a bit dejected.

"It's not that." She said miserably, wiping away the tears. "I never meant for this to happen. You and...Me. This."

"This is a wonderful event. Marisa. You're having our child. _Our _child. Not his. Aren't you happy?"

"Not yet." She said, pulling him closer, naming him as hers. "Not yet." She whispered.

---------------------

"You're pregnant?" Edward said, his face lighting up. "But...the doctor said it wasn't possible! Are you sure?" he said suspiciously.

For the first time in a long while, she scowled at him angrily.

"Yes, of course I am!" she said heatedly.

"Oh. Well, that's marvellous!" he said happily, returning to his newspaper.

_Ignoring me again. Why am I not surprised?_ She asked herself. She turned away in anger and strode through the door.


	12. Chapter 11

"Push, ma'am!" the midwife cried as she stroked Marisa's sweaty forehead, but her hand was quickly slapped away in defiance. Her robin dæmon flew away in fright as the golden monkey snapped its sharp teeth.

Asriel was not there, but was sure to be lurking.

Edward was at the club, sure to be celebrating with the men, drinking and smoking.

Marisa screamed in anger, straining her muscles to the point of them snapping.

The golden monkey pulled his fur out in rage and scratched the bed with his black sharp fingernails.

"Ok, ok, Miss, relax and let those contractions push your baby out." The wet nurse murmured, taking Marisa's hand. Surprisingly, Marisa held on in terror. The young woman winced but held firm as her bones were nearly crushed at the hand of the blonde woman in fierce labour.

The golden monkey's hand held onto the chicken dæmon's leg, clawing for release from the crippling pain.

Finally, with one almighty push and an anguished shriek from Marisa's dry lips, the baby was born. The mother collapsed on the bed, hardly breathing and crying fitfully. She did not even hear the nurse's joyful cry of it being a girl, or the puff of Dust that formed the baby's dæmon. The child was brought to her, but she pushed it away and curled into a ball, screaming in terror for Asriel.

He was there in a flash, his dæmon growling and snarling at the occupants of the room as she protected Marisa and the golden monkey.

Asriel sat beside the midwife as she cleaned the baby. He took the baby from the woman, ignoring her inquiries as to whether he was the father.

Stelmaria took the baby ermine in her jaws and pounced upon the bed, offering it to the monkey.

Asriel sat beside his lover on the bed and whispered in her ear.

"Marisa...it's a girl, darling." He said. His snow leopard dæmon growled the sex of the child's dæmon to the golden monkey.

"Pantalaimon." breathed the monkey. And for once, everyone in the room heard him.

Marisa sat up and straightened her sweat-soaked shirt. She allowed Asriel to place the baby in her arms.

She took in the sight of the small baby in her arms and surveyed her luminous blue eyes and golden brown hair.

"Lyra. Her name will be Lyra." She said decisively.

The sound of Edward's hand connecting with Marisa's face echoed around the room. She fell to the floor, gasping in shock as she tried to stand. He raised his hand, as if to strike her again. But another large hand with unusually soft fingers caught his and held it back. Edward turned to see Asriel standing there, looking extremely dangerous.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Asriel spoke softly. "She is not yours to lay a hand on. Not anymore."

"Well, _you _certainly did, on numerous occasions if I am correctly informed. Which I am." Edward spat.

Asriel scowled in anger. "If you harm Marisa or the child in any way, you will answer to _me_."

"So _this _is what you left me for?" Edward sneered at Marisa as she cowered. She couldn't make a sound.

Asriel stepped in front of her, blocking her from Edward's view.

"If you harm Marisa or the child in any way, you will answer to _me_." Asriel repeated.

Edward stalked out of the room, muttering under his breath.


	13. Chapter 12

Marisa was calmly sitting at home when there was a loud banging on the door. She stood up, and ran to it, opening it quickly.

There stood a small boy, maybe a kitchen hand. He was gasping, and out of breath. His sparrow dæmon flitted around the golden monkey's head, annoying him.

"Well, what is it boy? Don't just stand there gawking!" Marisa snapped.

"Master-As...ri-el ...said...tha'-the hus-ba...nd...tried to...hurt-child...ma'am and to ...come at-once!" And with that, the small boy collapsed onto the doorstep, out of breath, clinging to her skirt.

Her dæmon looked up at her with alarm in his eyes.

She disgustedly pried the urchin's dirty hands from her hem, and rushed back inside to change. She chose a simple gold silk dress with a chiffon wrap and diamond choker. She rushed out of the house and stepped over the boy, not even leaving a cup of water or piece of bread, or even a small coin.

She caught a cab as quickly as she could, urging the driver to go quickly if he valued his life. Of course, he obliged.

She reached Asriel's front door, which was open. She fled to the nursery, where she could hear Lyra crying.

The golden monkey looked round the room, searching desperately.

She was only through the door when she caught sight of a body underneath a sheet. She couldn't see her child anywhere. She flung the closet door open and a horrific scream reached her ears. She only realised before she struck the figure that it was Ma Costa. She was holding the baby. Asriel walked through the door.

"It's all right. I took care of him." He said calmly.

"Took care of him? You _killed _him!" Marisa cried. "You did not have to kill him!"

"Well, I would definitely not have settled with having him paralysed for life." Asriel replied.

"You still did not have to kill him!"

"I'm sorry; did you want to do it? Think you could handle a fully grown man? Or were you intending to keep that highly recognised name?"

Marisa fled down the stairs to the living room, but there was nowhere to run.

Asriel was not going to back down. Not yet.

"Or what exactly _**was**_ this little fling all about? Was I just another notch on the bedpost?

She slapped him.

Her dæmon scratched Stelmaria across the face with one swipe of his sharp black claws.

Asriel turned back to Marisa, not yet ready to quieten.

Stelmaria shifted her head back in the direction of the monkey with a soft growl.

"Just because I do not need you anymore, Asriel does not mean I do not still care for you!"

"Care for? Or love?" he pressed.

The monkey blushed.

She pursed her lips. "I should never have started this." She said, shaking her head in frustration.

"_THIS_?!"

"Yes, Asriel! You were exactly the distraction I was trying to steer clear of!"

"Is that all I have ever been to you? A distraction?" he roared.

Stelmaria was _very _angry now; her tail was going back and forth while she flexed her claws and paced.

"Go ahead, Asriel! Be mad! Hit me! I deserve it, don't I?" She waited for the blow she was sure would come.

"I would never hurt you!" He said, stung. The snow leopard stopped in her tracks.

"Too late." Stelmaria sat down as the golden monkey hissed horrible things at her.

"What are you to do with that child you will raise?" Asriel enquired.

"Oh, no! I _refuse_ to rear that disgusting, horrible thing! Child of sin, of devilry!" she cried.

"That _thing_, my _dear_, is part of _you_." He said wisely.

She stopped, at a loss for words.

"Fine! Take her!" Marisa said venomously, "I have no use for her!"

"I shall, then."

Asriel walked up the stairs to the nursery and took her from Ma Costa's arms. When he came back, he had the child in his arms.

She slowly opened her piercingly blue eyes and reached towards Marisa.

Marisa recoiled in disgust, her face etched with fear on it. She glared at what she had created. The blue eyes, the golden brown hair.

Asriel turned and walked out of the house, the baby in his arms. Its hands still outstretched.

Ten years later

"Mrs Coulter?"

She turned at the sound of her name, skirts floating silently around her. Her hands immediately fly to her dæmon, who glides up to her shoulder, hiding beneath her hair to whisper in her ear.

"Yes?" she replied in her melodious voice, turning toward the man in the white coat.

"The experiment is ready."

She followed him into a white room with fluorescent lighting. She is greeted by the sight of a young boy with black locks and a pale face. He is inside a cage separating him and his frog dæmon. An enormous, glittering guillotine hung high between the two joined cages.

The scientists murmured to each other. Their speech quickened and lessened as the lead doctor spoke to them. The boy's tearstained face and his repeated plead for help turned to the beautiful, dangerous woman with the golden monkey dæmon.

As the pleads & cries for help rose, as did the look of utter terror on his face, Marisa recognised something in his eyes, his utter abandonment.

Then she saw it.

_The child reaching out to her, with chubby fists trying to grasp hold, its eyes recognising its mother-_

She pushed the thought away. The man in the white coat gave the signal. The guillotine dropped. The boy's eyes widened, and in that split second, his dæmon banging against the cage, his dry lips cracked open, tears pouring down his face, his dæmon's eyes bulging out of her head.

But before the child could make a sound, the blade rushed down...

And cut the invisible connecting line between boy and dæmon.

The frog disappeared in a swirl of Dust.

His eyes turned blank. He could not speak. He could not hear. He had lost the will to live.

On the other side of the cage, Marisa Coulter stood, dæmon on her shoulder, looking on, eyes shining maliciously.

Nothing could stop her now.


End file.
